This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As the demand for electrical power increases during the day, the utility provider experiences an increase in the cost of generating electrical power as a result of secondary peak power plants that are switched on to supplement off-peak power generating plants. Many utility providers are consequently establishing demand response programs to reduce energy demand as an alternative to building more plants. In situations where the peak demand begins to exceed the capacity of the utility's peak and off-peak power plants, the utility may engage in demand side management by curtailing operation of air-conditioning units to reduce demand for electrical power during peak demand periods, in an effort to keep energy demand from exceeding capacity. Utilities engaging in demand side management transmit a signal to a thermostat to control an air-conditioning unit to reduce the amount of energy used in peak demand periods. However, the utility company has little idea about how much load it is reducing by setting back a temperature setting or shutting off random air-conditioning units, and may not succeed in curbing energy consumption.